


Not What He Seems

by Momma_Sun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Mini Fic, One Shot, Somewhat sad, ford n dad have a moment, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Filbrick wishes to see his son one last time.Ford has his own secrets.





	Not What He Seems

New Jersey. It felt like forever since he was there. It was still as musky and bright as he remembered. After he had moved to Oregon, he almost missed the busy state. He certainly didn't miss the traffic jams though.

Whatever his dad wanted to talk about, he hoped it was important, as the drive to his old childhood home was a very long trip. He was unsure why Filbrick couldn't just say it over the phone, but he guessed he'd have to spend the night, seeing as it was already beginning to grow late as he pulled in.

He exited the red car and paused.

"Well... Here goes..." He gulped and walked up to the door, giving a small knock before he slid his hands into his jacket pockets.

He couldn't help but smile when his mother's face appeared.

"Stanford!"

She pulled him into a quick hug before she pulled back and took him into the house, "Oh, its been so long since we've seen you! Filbrick and I know you've been busy with your fancy science work back in Oregon, but we're both so happy you're here!... Especially after..." She shook her head, "Well, anyway, your father is in the living room." She smiled and walked away to leave Ford to find his father.

He was nervous, far more nervous than he should be. With a small internal pep talk, he walked in to see his father was sitting on the couch, newspaper in hand.

Ford walked over and sat next to him, he had cleared his throat before speaking, "Uh. Hey dad."

Filbrick lowered the newspaper, but didn't look at his son, "Hey Stanford... So did you hear about your brother?"

Ford's eyes widened. So that was what he wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, he got into a car crash or something." Ford replied after having calmed himself. His father showed little emotion in his broad face.

"He died in that car crash, Stanford." Ford already knew this, after all is was all over the newspapers, which he guessed was what Filbrick was reading.

"Should of guessed he'd of died like that." Ford gave an annoyed look as his father went silent.

Ford could of sworn he saw a tear in the old mans eye.

"Truth be told, it's my fault, Stanford. I kicked him out when he was still in high school and left him to fend for himself." His grip tightened on the newspaper. Ford's look had grown solemn as he shifted in his seat, his hands still in his pockets.

"I just wish I could have seen that idiots face one last time, and apologize for what I did." Ford looked at Filbrick, "I'm..." With his father not paying attention, Ford pulled out his hand to look at it.

"I'm sure he's already forgiven you." He said as he put his hand back in his pocket.

"What kind of father am I?" He pulled out a small golden prize ribbon that read #1 dad on it, "I don't deserve this." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Ford stared at his dad for a moment before he sighed, "You did your best and that's all anyone can ask." He had felt arms around him shortly after speaking.

"Thank you for visiting me, Stanford... It means a lot."

 _Stanford_ looked to the side, "It's getting late." It was weird to see his dad show emotion.

Filbrick pulled away and fixed his glasses, "Ah, yes... Will you be staying the night?" 

"I sure hope so, I made casserole!" His mother announced as she entered the room.

Ford smiled, "I'll have to leave in the morning to make it back and beat the traffic but... Sure."

His mother smiled and left.

Ford made his way to his old room, the one he shared with his brother for years, having left his father alone.

Ford grabbed a picture off the dresser and stared at it, thumbing it over before he returned it to its spot and crawled into his bed.

It was once his brothers, but now his.

He looked at his hands again.

5 fingers on each.

"I'll get you back Ford, I promise." Stan muttered

**Author's Note:**

> Its almost 6 in the morning im going to bed


End file.
